


Sword Art Online: Guns and Roses

by Chesteng



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesteng/pseuds/Chesteng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blossoming relationship between Asuna and Shino unfold after the events of GGO and a month before the start of the Alicization Beginning Arc. Perhaps they’ve gotten a bit closer than Kazuto thinks. </p><p>Set in Mother's Rosario Vol.7 and Alicization Beginning Vol.9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bud Sprouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out with a dream to make a bittersweet romance. Turns out I'm a sucker for lightheartedness. Then I magically make it a drama. Finally, finishing it all up with the original idea though when, I cannot say. I also am clueless on how to change it to unfinished as I accidentally just made it 'finished'... oh well, more the reason to finish it.

“Yaho―, Sinonon!”

 

To the nickname she hadn’t been called by for more than five years, Shino inadvertently stood up as she gave a broad smile.

 

“Asuna, hello.”

 

Yuuki Asuna made a lively sound from the natural wood floorboards as she walked along, the two girls then joined their fingertips to each other in a pleasant reunion. As they sat down on the chairs side by side, Kazuto, who had a slight expression of amazement asked,

 

“You two...... when did you become this close?”

 

“Huh? Last month I even spent a night over at Asuna’s.”

 

“W-What!? And I haven’t even been to her house yet.”

 

“Wasn’t Kirito-kun the one who said ‘I need to be mentally prepared’ and escaped?” [Volume 9, Alicization Beginning]

 

Shino couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at his small failure as Asuna’s boyfriend.

 

‘Last month was more tumultuous than the quest we went on for Yui.’ Shino recalled the memories that preceded. ‘Didn’t it start here?...’

 

。

。

。

 

“Sinon, over here!” Kazuto called out to Shino where he was accompanying Asuna who was wrapped around his left arm.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that, people will misunderstand. What if I just called you Kirito instead of Kazuto?” Shino rebuked trying to convince Kazuto.

 

“Eh― but you do just call me Kirito.”

 

“That’s beside the point!” In embarrassment, she furiously barked at Kazuto hoping to hide her lapse in judgment.

 

“I think Sinon is a cute name! But it’s sometimes difficult to say, it feels as if you’re repeating the ending like Sinonon.” Asuna joined in to help appease her embarrassment when she did quite the opposite.

 

“That’s even worse Asuna-san!” Her cheeks flared up, crimson practically dominated her entire face.

 

“So even Sinon has this side to her. I didn’t know she’s easily embarrassed.” Kazuto teased Shino even further for his entertainment. It wasn’t every day that he got to see her vulnerable and there was no way he’d pass up the opportunity.

 

“If this is all you called me for then I’m leaving.”

 

“No! Wait, that’s not why I called you here. Let me make it up to you, it’s on me.” Kazuto pointed towards the cafe they met in front of. Shino traced his finger to the sign saying  «Dicey Café».

 

“Hmph! Fine.” They promptly headed inside.

 

It wasn’t her first time being in here, in fact, it would be safer to say that this place had become a regular location ever since Kazuto had briefly introduced her to the bartender, Agil who makes very delicious parfaits.

 

*Riiiinnng!*

 

The bell on the door chimed to let the owner know customers had entered.

 

“I would have never guessed it’s Kirito and his friends.” Agil’s voice ran deep, masculinity embodied his very soul.

 

“There’s no one else to expect, we’re your only customers,” Kazuto commented on the lack of bodies that should be occupying the bar but there was no such thing.

 

“Well, you should see the nighttime. That is if you aren’t underage anymore.” Agil heartily laughed at his own comeback. “So what can I do for you guys today and it’s nice to see you again.” He pointed his chin at Shino while preparing something hidden from her sight.

 

“I thought I didn’t properly introduce you two yet.”

 

“Ever since you brought her along to my shop, she’s been coming back for my dessert.”

 

Both Asuna and Kazuto looked to their side where Shino had taken a step back in astonishment.

 

“Since when did-”

 

“Even I have things I like!” She interrupted Kazuto’s question probably already expecting the incessant teasings that would follow shortly after. But this time, she was determined to keep an aura of confidence, although in truth she was very flustered. She did ask Agil to keep this a secret from Kazuto.

 

“Agil, can you make me one too please?” Asuna requested the muscular man for the same dessert.

 

“Anything for the sub-leader of Knights of the Blood.”

 

“Ah then me too-”

 

“Agil, don’t give one to Kirito-kun, he doesn’t deserve one after teasing Sinon-chan.”

 

Shino had heard of Asuna’s ruthlessness during her time in SAO but never personally witnessed the power she had over Kirito who was said to be their savior.

 

But when observing these two act like this, she couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of them. They both had someone to depend on no matter the circumstances. There was a certain level of trust between them that she’ll never achieve with anyone due to the previous incident with Kyouji who seemingly betrayed her trust. She’d never admit it but that was his true face that he showed her rather than all the gentleness he always exposed.

 

“Hey! Here’s your strawberry parfait. And stop it with the worried look, today’s a happy occasion.” Kazuto tried to reassure Shino partly because he felt her insecurity. He couldn’t really blame her either it certainly was more than what an average person would experience throughout their entire life all bottled up in a 16-year-old female body.

 

“Huh? Oh, thanks.” Her hands motioned to take the parfait glass from his hands but Kazuto insisted otherwise.

 

“You look shaken up. Take a seat, I’ll bring it over there.” He held in both hands Asuna’s and Shino’s dessert being subjected to the freezing temperatures. However, it only lasted briefly as they took their seats in the center of the bar.

 

“Here’s yours Asuna and here’s yours Sinon.” Kazuto handed over the parfaits to Asuna who was beside him and Shino who was sitting across the table.

 

“Kirito-kun look at what you’ve done to Sinon-chan. Guess I’ll have to tell Yui that her father is a bully. She won’t take that lightly now, won’t she?”

 

“Erm― Please... don’t...” Kirito clearly was in a panicked state because he was unsure if he actually was the reason behind Shino’s discomfort.

 

“Asuna-san you don’t have to do that. It’s my fault.” Shino dissuaded Asuna’s threat. “It’s just lately I have been having trouble.” This was her true feelings and despite that, she still felt buried deep under layers of walls.

 

“Then the least we can do is help you. Aren’t we friends?”

 

The question posed by Asuna bothered her even more. She wanted to believe that it was true but so many things happened that not even her facade, Sinon, could help extinguish the fire that built up inside her. Regardless, she was taking steps towards a future where they would be closer and sure enough she wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this pass.

 

“Actually, I was kind of hoping we’d spend a little bit more time together,” Shino spoke what she really wanted from Asuna. She wanted to break down the barriers that she voluntarily put up to create a lasting friendship. Anyone who could chain down Kirito would immediately be a priority to become her best friend.

 

“I don’t want to tear your time together, though!” She quickly added in the last part to prevent any misunderstandings.

 

“It’s fine with me. We could all go to my house tomorrow and spend the night together. It’ll be like a slumber party!”

 

Shino couldn’t express her lack of enthusiasm because she wanted to spend time with Asuna alone. i.e. without a shadow following her movements always prepared to fight someone who appeared suspicious. She could use a day or two with just the company of actual girls and not worry about the man who kept their gender hidden until a crucial moment.

 

“Does that involve me too?!” Kazuto exclaimed, surprised at the fact that Asuna included him.

 

“Yes you too, you’d eventually come over anyways.”

 

“Eh!? I need to be mentally prepared! My heart’s not ready!” Kazuto voiced his thoughts before quickly standing up. “Agil, put it on my tab.” And with that, he stormed out of the bar, leaving Asuna and Shino still sitting to enjoy their parfaits.

 

“That kid 'put it on his tab' he says. I’ll make sure to do just that. Feel free to order some more, you two. It’s on Kirito.”

 

Stunned, Shino felt as if Kirito had misunderstood something. “Shouldn’t you chase after him?”

 

“It’s fine, there are many ways to track down Kirito-kun. I did have plenty of practice back in SAO.”

 

Something about that statement just didn’t fit the personality Asuna had, Shino concluded. Though it was now more apparent to her of the bond they shared was deeper than she initially believed.

 

“But since Kirito-kun left in a hurry. He won’t be there to walk me back home especially when it’s becoming darker. Sinon-chan, it also dangerous for you to walk home alone. Although it’s a little early, please stay the night at my place.” Asuna insisted on this course of action.

 

“But I wouldn’t want to intrude without permission-”

 

“My mother had already approved beforehand so it’s alright. She’s working all week so I’m alone.”

 

‘So she had planned it beforehand and already expected us to come along. Quite the fearsome woman.’ Shino couldn’t resist from thinking these thoughts as her demonstration of skills plunged deeply into her heart.

 

“If you say so... then please take care of me today.” Shino fell victim to Asuna’s overwhelming kindness or more accurately her domineering aura.

 

“If you two are leaving, take some train fare. I’ll make Kirito pay back with interest. Besides, you’ll get home faster.”

 

“Thank you Agil-san, I almost forgot Kirito-kun brought me here with his bike. Could you watch over it until he comes back?”

 

“That I will. I’ll charge him too. Make him regret the day he didn’t share the Ragout Rabbit meat with me.”

 

“Thank you Agil-san. Now Sinon-chan are you ready to go?”

 

The parfait Shino was supposed to eat was now a conglomerate of strawberry icing and melted ice cream.

 

“Ah... my parfait melted.” A look of disappointment was plastered across Shino’s face, regretting that she lamented rather than enjoying the well-made parfait.

 

“Oh here, you can have the rest of mine’s.” Asuna took her spoon and scooped up the rest of her dessert to offer for Shino.

 

“Couldn’t you have used my spoon?”

 

“It slipped my mind entirely. Open up!” Asuna’s once again enthusiastic presence pressured Shino into accepting her spoon feeding.

 

The cold touch of the ice cream reached the nerves inside Shino’s mouth as well as the lingering warmth at the bottom of the spoon. The sweet sensation coursed throughout every inch of her body but with the aftertaste of something sweeter. Shino couldn’t quite describe it, the taste felt addictive but smooth enough to empower over the taste of strawberries. Because she was preoccupied with her thoughts, she swallowed down parts of the ice cream whole blocking her airway and in turn causing her to cough harshly.

 

“Sinon-chan are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, just forgot to chew a bit.”

 

She placed the spoon back into the glass container where it made a *clink* noise.

 

“Agil-san, we’ll be going now. Thank you for taking care of us.”

 

“It was my pleasure, come back anytime. Here, some fare for your trip back home.”

 

“Once again, thank you for taking care of us.” Asuna made a deep bow towards Agil.

 

“Thanks, Agil-san. I’ll be around.” Shino waved her personal parfait maker goodbye and exited the shop. “Well, since you know your way home. Lead the way.” Slowly, the day receded into the horizon causing some lampposts to illuminate the route towards Asuna’s home.

 

。

。

。

 

“Here we are.” After taking the train route home, courtesy of Agil’s (Kazuto’s) money, they arrived at Asuna’s house.

 

Shino could see the vibrant gate that stood tall in front of her and the gorgeous decorations that appeared in the surroundings. Compared to her apartment complex, it felt minuscule in face of the mammoth building.

 

“Just how rich are you?” Her curiosity got the better of her.

 

“Well... It was mostly because of my father...” Asuna made a difficult face, “I don’t really like to talk much about my family.”

 

“Is that so, sorry to ask then.” Shino apologized, there wasn’t much that Asuna felt uncomfortable to talk about but in the off chance she did, she made a mental note.

 

“Let’s head inside before it gets cold.” Asuna suggested.

 

Shino agreeing to her suggestion followed her in through the gate leading up to a marvelous door.

 

“Since my mom’s not home for a bit, you don’t need to mind how loud we are.” Asuna headed upstairs. “My bedroom’s over here.”

 

Asuna disappeared within the confines of her home leaving Shino to examine her house more in detail. Many aspects of her home felt technologically advanced as the door to the dining room was automated and rectangular. It was made out of some type of dark wood further exemplifying the sophistication of each detail that painstakingly must have taken to compliment the household. Even the stairs felt light to step on. Clearly, this household was far more advanced than the bungalow she had for a home.

 

“Sinon-chan, I’ve already prepared the bath and a change of clothes for you.” Asuna said while popping her head out of her room door.

 

“Isn’t that a bit too quick?”

 

“Actually, I can start up the bath on my phone so by the time we arrived here, it would already be prepared.”

 

“That’s quite handy. But I didn’t expect to also receive a change of clothes.”

 

“Like I said earlier today, things were already prepared.”

 

‘What a frightening woman,’ Shino thought, ‘I kind of see how Kirito would feel being led around.’ Without a chance to voice her own opinion with Asuna around, she followed her into the bathroom.

 

Steam was covering most of the bathroom but she could clearly see the huge mirrors installed at one side as well as the shower heads that were positioned beside it. There were also stools placed at the entrance of the bathroom, probably to allow the choice of standing or sitting while showering.

 

“To your left is where we store our clothes. I left your change of clothes rig~ht here.” Asuna appeared to grab what looks like light blue pajamas with frills at the hems.

 

“Is it alright for me to be using these? These look oddly expensive.”

 

“I bought these specifically for you! Kirito-kun and I went shopping a week before. He chose my pajamas which were exactly the same but red.”

 

‘Gah! Even if he’s not here, he’s still the same annoying idiot! But if it weren’t for him... Just what am I thinking!? I would have definitely been able to defend myself from Death Gun. It should be him who owes me for saving his life.’ Conflicted, Shino couldn’t take her mind off Kazuto who saved her life not once, but twice. It was even him who introduced her to Asuna whom she deeply cares about.

 

“I’ll be going on ahead then. Please excuse me.” Asuna began to remove her garments one by one, each one revealing more of her porcelain skin. Shino gazed upon the beauty that unfolded, her slender arms and legs, how feminine her waist was, and the smoothest skin she had. Up from her toes to her head, she was perfect in every way. Lastly, she had to compare her own assets to hers as if it were a mantra, the body she wanted was right in front of her.

 

“Asuna, don’t you have such a pretty body?”

 

“Eh― Is that so? I really don’t think I do, though.”

 

“If you weren’t taken by Kirito, I would take you for myself.”

 

“Sinon-chan, we’re both girls, though?”

 

“Ah― I must have said something weird. Forgive me.”

 

“It’s alright, I know Sinon-chan must have been just trying to compliment me.”

 

‘AHHH― What am I saying!?’ Shino internally yelled at herself trying to comprehend the words she had said to Asuna. ‘In any case, I must hurry and join her, it would be rude of me to keep her waiting. She as well began to remove her clothing and folded it neatly into a pile. She placed it in a basket to her left, replacing the towels left inside to use during the bath. Both she and Asuna wrapped the ivory colored towels around their chest and waist and readied a few more for their hair.

 

They walked carefully to their destination and opened the shower faucets where water began to trickle down onto them. Each individual drop of water tickled Shino’s skin as they danced merrily, washing the day off. The sensation of liquid running down one’s face felt very relaxing, Shino became a little too relaxed in fact.

 

“Sinonon, you are very cute compared to me!” A slight devilish smile appeared on Asuna’s face, “Was it this body that you manage to seduce Kirito-kun during GGO?”

 

“Eh!? Who did you hear that from!?” The events during GGO with Kirito was very precious to Shino. The amount of gratitude she felt towards him was, in fact, a challenge to keep up so many of her feelings turned into guilt for not being any more useful during the incident.

 

“Kirito-kun told me everything. I also P-U-N-I-S-H-E-D him.” The same cute smile plastered on Asuna’s face suddenly turned into a terrifying thing that Shino had never seen. “Don’t be afraid to tell me if Kirito-kun bothers you. I won’t let him.”

 

Had she already forgotten what she just said? Shino thought that she implied that she willingly tried to make a move on him when in reality she was at her most vulnerable point and Kirito was willing to cover for her. Little by little, her opinion of Kazuto grew but at the same time, so did her guilt.

 

“I heard too that you were feeling weak and it was because of him that encouraged you to keep moving forward, wasn’t it?” Asuna looked a bit gloomy, maybe it was because she knew that Kirito couldn’t help resist helping another person even if it was another girl. It was a flaw Asuna had, she would get petty jealousy.

 

“By any chance, are you jealous, Asuna-san?” Shino inquired, tilting her head to see through the steam clearer.

 

“N-No! I most certainly am not! I just wish that he would say and do these things with me more often.”

 

“That’s jealousy. Asuna-san, you and Kirito have the most amazing relationship I’ve ever seen, I should be the one who’s jealous.”

 

“Ehe. Thanks, Sinonon. Oops, I did it again just now, didn’t I?”

 

“What? Oh, that? I don’t mind you calling me that if it helps, I’ll just have to take some time to get used to it.”

 

“Hmph, that’s not fair Sinonon! You’ll also have to start calling me by a nickname.” Asuna puffed her cheeks up and crossed her hands despite water still pouring overhead.

 

“Now’s not really the time to be thinking of nicknames, though?”

 

“Then call me by my first name only!”

 

“Are you joking? That would be rude to Kirito who doesn’t even call you by your first name.”

 

“I should make Kirito-kun call me by my first name then.” She whispered quietly so Shino couldn’t make sense of any words due to the constant drops of water hitting the floor in pit-pats. “Then how about just calling me Asuna?” Asuna proposed a compromise.

 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind that. Asuna it is.”

 

“Yay! Sinonon!” Asuna leaned forward in her vicinity and glomped her to the floor. Their towels somewhat ruffled and parts of it became loose.

 

“Asuna! We’re taking a shower! Stop it!”

 

The rowdiness of two girls could be overheard throughout neighboring houses.

 

。

。

。

 

“Sorry for this, I actually didn’t prepare another bed for you. I guess we can just share mine’s, it’s large enough for both of us.”

 

The bedroom Shino arrived in after taking a shower, was actually very surprising. It was relatively simple, a large bed with a pink blanket sprawled over the top, shelves that elegantly decorated the sides. She even had a small cabinet dedicated to makeup and perfumes. It would appear to be a normal teenage girl’s room, just dashed with slightly more elegance.

 

“It’s surprisingly simple isn’t it?”

 

“My room? Oh yeah, I was against any fancy things from being placed in here. And here is your side of the bed.” Asuna revealed a large amount of space on her bed and placed another pillow at the top. At this point in time, she really hadn’t taken into consideration of Asuna’s warning nor did she take her seriously when she didn’t prepare another bed so when Asuna appeared to be fixing the other side to her liking, it was only then it had finally hit her.

 

“You mean to say, we’ll be sleeping together!?”

 

“Oh? Yes, I thought I already explained. It seemed my mother forgot to remove the futon and bed sheets from yesterday so I’m afraid we’ll have to share a bed together. I mean, it’s fine isn’t it since we’re both girls.” Asuna reiterated her excuse.

 

“Won’t Kirito become mad?”

 

“In any case, he’d become more excited than mad.”

 

‘That would probably suit him right.’ Shino thought, ‘As long as the night passes without any event, I’m sure it’ll be fine.’

 

Reluctantly, Shino climbed into bed with Asuna who wore matching pajamas as her.

 

“Somehow, this feels very fitting doesn’t it, Sinonon?”

 

“What is?”

 

“You know, ever since I saw you back in Agil’s shop, it kept nagging me that you were being bothered with something. Until now, I couldn’t figure that out, but from now on, I’ve got your back. That’s what friends are for aren’t they?” Asuna’s reassurance made Shino feel calm at heart. The constant reminders of her past plagued her very soul, it would be very maddening to a normal human being.

 

“Thank you Asuna, it really means a lot to hear you say that.” Shino wore a very serene expression, one she hadn’t worn since entering junior high. Even if was just for now, she felt no worries in the world nor did anything keep her from feeling that way. The walls she had built up had let Asuna pass into her world and she intended to keep it this way.

 

“I almost forgot, let me turn off the lights.” Asuna reached for a remote on the counter to the side, and slowly dimmed the lights until pitch black surrounded every object.

 

“Good night Sinonon.”

 

“Good night Asuna.”

 

It would be a night for Shino to finally sleep peacefully since the events of GGO and one that she desperately needed.

 

。

。

。

 

“You shall be my next victim.” the robed figure spoke as his mask mechanically breathed. From under his robe, he pulled out a Blackstar.

 

“N-No! It can’t be, you were arrested! It’s impossible for you to be here!” Sinon desperately clung onto the existence she knew of.

 

“Did you really think you could escape from us? We might not be alive in reality, but we still exist within your heart awaiting the next chance to strike. Now, prepare yourself.”

 

Sinon, no matter how much she wanted to run away, felt the energy in her knees give out causing her to be unable to stand. The masked figure began to do a silent prayer by moving his right hand across his forehead, then to his chest, slowly he worked towards his left shoulder, and finally finishing it off by ending on his right shoulder. The hooded man placed his gun on her own forehead.

 

*click*

 

“Any last words?”

 

Sinon whose breathing became ragged tried to mutter a single word. “As... na...”

 

The man gradually squeezed the trigger until...

 

***BANG!***

 

。

。

。

 

Shino jolted straight up from her position in the bed she was sharing with Asuna. Her palms sweaty and felt her knees were heavy. She wanted to almost puke but doing so would cause trouble for Asuna who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

 

She was relieved it was just a nightmare. If it had been real, there would be no telling how different the world would be.

 

She went back to rest her head on the pillow to just relax until morning came. It was obvious she would refuse to sleep after all that. Her hands moved towards the counter to the side to grab her glasses that she had taken off before going to bed.

 

“In the end, I’m still the same coward who didn’t face him head on,” Shino muttered to herself. It wasn’t to comfort herself, it was the truth that she refused to accept until now. “Thanks, Asuna, you made me realize that.” She looked to her right to find Asuna curled up like a child. Somehow, the sight of Asuna like that eased Shino’s anxiety.

 

She spent the night just watching over Asuna, sometimes reliving the memories she had, and planning her revenge on Kirito. She hadn’t forgotten who manually picked out these pajamas.

 

Who knows how long time passed but the night was still the same impenetrable darkness. Shino began to feel drowsy once again around this time. Although Asuna remained in the same position, something felt off. Shino could see beads of sweat forming rapidly across her temple and the contortions her forehead made. Shino recognized this phenomenon to be a panic attack as she herself experienced it countless times.

 

“Kuh―! Kiri.... save.... Me...” Asuna mumbled in her sleep while Shino was helpless to help Asuna in her pain. Her time in SAO must have really taken a toll on her psyche.

 

The lights shimmered slightly at the small movement of Shino who jumped up in surprise. Fixing her glasses, she saw Asuna violently grasp the bed sheet. It was clear she was struggling with something but what could Shino do?

 

For a while, all Shino could do was helplessly watch as Asuna tormented herself in her sleep. It was only then Asuna began to gesture her hands in a patting motion as if she was searching for something.

 

“I...  need you... please... stay....” Asuna’s hands furiously searched for something. It got to the point where she began to pat Shino’s legs and waist. Finally, when she reached her arms, she traced it down to her hands. At first, Shino could feel how tense Asuna was but she gradually softened her hands. Now Shino’s left hand was being held hostage by Asuna’s left hand.

 

“She’s cold!” Shino didn’t mean to speak louder than she meant but Asuna’s body temperature had surprised her. Under a barely lit light, Shino examined Asuna to ensure she was calming down. To her relief, Asuna began to once again sleep peacefully but somehow maintained her enormous strength on Shino’s left hand.

 

‘She’s really not budging.’

 

Shino gave up on the idea of trying to get Asuna to release her hand and instead positioned herself more comfortably.

 

‘At least she’s fine now.’ In the morning she would plan to tell Asuna what happened when she would be fully aware of her surroundings.

 

‘I should get some sleep too.’ Shino concluded.

  
As she nodded off she could faintly remember the smell of cherries engulfing her senses and the pressure that was added on her bosom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (Maybe if you're interested in this story, Part three will be out sometime in the Summer/Autumn as editing takes a while...)
> 
> I find it funny that Ordinal Scale just kind of stomped on the time I spent to find a good place in the timeline to divulge on though I will end up having to revise everything so that it would make sense in the continuity. Regardless, I hope this story is still entertaining and expand on how Shino grew to be a magnificent person as told in the light novels. (The Ordinal Scale Movie was fantastic!)
> 
> Me again, I tend to edit just to place new notes. Anyways, this story is actually inspired by a discussion I had with a special person. I mean, you made me heated in the discussion of why Sword Art became quite intense in the later light novels and I set out to prove that it can be enjoyable regardless. Well... without that, I wouldn't be able to come up with this idea so I want you to know that you were the inspiration for this and I would like to thank you especially.


	2. The Flower Wilts

“Agil-san, another please!”

 

“Sure.”

 

The stoic bartender tended to the young girl’s massive sweet tooth daily. It became customary for Shino to arrive once school ended so he prepared two servings beforehand.

 

“Just take it out of Kirito’s tab.”

 

“Heh, any more and he’ll start to complain.”

 

The two appeared to enjoy themselves by continually harassing Kazuto’s money since he did appear to earn a significantly absurd amount for a high school student.

 

Though she wasn’t here today to mess around, she was on an important errand because it personally affected Asuna.

 

“Oi, Sinon. How’d you like today’s dessert?”

 

She had taken one more spoonful of the frozen delight.

 

“Yhmm... I would consider adding more syrup because most of it ends up sinking to the bottom.” She concluded that would be the best suggestion since she has already eaten three today and they all had syrup left over.

 

“I figured you’d say that.”

 

He bent down underneath the counter to grab an empty sundae glass and proceeded to set up his mixing area.

 

“I’ve been meaning to try out this idea of mine and it seems you’re the perfect person to judge it.”

 

“Hn? And what’s that?”

 

He took a container of vanilla ice cream out of the mini refrigerator from under the counter and along with it, a case full of boxed ice.

 

“Gelatinous syrup.” His hands removed the sealing on the box and took a tray full of small ice cubes out. “I won’t guarantee it would taste good but please try.”

 

Shino’s eyes gleamed in curiosity in wake of his experimental treat. The red gelatin-like cubes plopped onto the ice cream and slowly exuded its cherry contents.

 

Without waiting any longer, a chunk had been taken out of the glass and entered her taste buds. The gelatin melted inside her mouth and intermingled with the dessert. It was sweet enough for her to involuntarily squeal in delight.

 

“It seems it was to your liking?”

 

Her face became blemished with scarlet but she couldn’t resist the temptation of taking another spoonful.

 

“I will absolutely stop coming here if you tell Kirito about this.” Agil was taken aback with her threatening statement.

 

“S-Sorry, I got carried away last time and forgot.” He moved to returned his supplies back to where they were. “Anyways, are you waiting for Asuna?

 

“Actually no, I am waiting for that idiot.”

 

Since her overnight visit with Asuna, they went out on a few occasions to shop for clothes but usually ended up playing in an arcade before the day grew dark. The two grew friendlier with one another but Shino couldn’t shake her pessimism which continued to whittle her down mentality. She knew of Asuna’s night tremors and felt powerless to help her so she asked for Kazuto’s assistance.

 

“Speaking of which, here he comes.”

 

The door chimes rang as a young man came through the entrance.

 

“Hey, Sinon! I got your text. What did you need?” The same carefree smile pierced through her tough facade and immediately calmed the storm within her heart.

 

“Yo Kirito, don’t forget about your tab.”

 

“About that Agil... How about I pay you with Ragout Stew?”

 

Upon hearing the forbidden delicacy, Agil’s eyes brimmed with a certain curiosity.

 

“I have obtained a special shipment from Argo and am willing to share with you and Asuna... if you clear my tab.”

 

“Well now, aren’t you trying to weasel out of this? I also want the mace you found last week, I know you’re holding back a mythic weapon from me.”

 

Kazuto grimaced at the thought of parting with a mythic level equipment but he reluctantly agreed.

 

“Alright, I’ll give you the mace. Could you now let me and Sinon talk?”

 

“Don’t get any funny ideas, I’ll have Asuna know what you did if you back out.” Agil placed a rag over his shoulder and left for the backroom.

 

Shino continued to finish the remains of her ice cream before looking up at Kazuto.

 

“Sinon... You look like you’re enjoying that.”

 

She flared up in anger but was unable to rebuke his statement.

 

“Hah― Well, what did you want to talk about?”

 

The spoon placed firmly within her mouth was then placed beside the sundae glass.

 

“I was wondering if you’ve slept with Asuna.”

 

“Do you really believe we’ve gone that far?”

 

The thought hadn’t crossed Shino’s mind that perhaps they haven’t slept together yet and so her assumption of them already doing so was mainly because of their intimate relationship. Of course, this also implies that Shino had thought of these things beforehand which embarrassed her so.

 

“Idiot! I mean you knew about her night tremors! I was about to tell her a few days ago but I feared...” Her words trailed off. The conviction she once held now dissipated into airy confidence. The tight chains gripping her heart made her unable to explain further almost as if talking to Kazuto made her fear worse.

 

“Fear... what?” Kazuto could only show a puzzled look as he understood something wrong was happening with Asuna but making rash conclusions would only serve to hinder her despite his good intentions.

 

Shino furrowed her brows and allowed her lower lips to bleed from biting them.

 

“Nothing― But please! Asuna needs help!”

 

She couldn’t bring herself to involve Kazuto with her own struggles as owing him a great deal already made sleeping at night terribly difficult.

 

“Alright. I won’t let Asuna suffer any longer. I’ll ask Yui if she can detect some abnormalities when we rest in ALO. But that also means I will need your help as well.”

 

“M-Me? What could I do?”

 

She said this with deprecative intent as she hadn’t proved herself worthy of assisting anyone for that matter.

 

Kazuto, perhaps picking up on her insecurity, tried to comfort her.

 

“Aren’t you Asuna’s best friend now? So I would expect nothing less from you especially when Asuna needs your help the most.”

 

Shino pouted at Kazuto’s lecture while his words stabbed her soul repeatedly.

 

“That being said, it would mean the one most prepared to help Asuna is you.”

 

“But aren’t you supposed to be her boyfriend?”

 

Kazuto’s words confounded Shino as she had only recently become more open with her yet the boy who had spent years with her is apparently the one who’s powerless.

 

“True, and as much as it pains me to say this, I cannot do much other than asking Yui. I assume Asuna hasn’t been informed nor does she know of her situation and if I confront her about it, she would try her best to avoid involving me.”

 

Shino knew Asuna is much more independent than she could ever hope to be. Asuna’s determination, her willpower, her strength, all these qualities Shino felt she lacked. But due to those same qualities, it would also mean Asuna would try to appear strong despite being troubled. Granted this time, it appears she hadn’t noticed the problem.

 

“Truthfully, if I had been burdened with the same problem, I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble for her too. So even if I must beg or grovel at your feet, please help me.”

 

Kazuto clapped his hands together and bowed slightly towards Shino.

 

“E-Even if you say that, what can I do!? During Death Gun, I―”

 

The pain in her heart resurfaced at the mention of Death Gun causing her to hesitate once again. It is fact that without her sniping bluff, Death Gun would have been able to overpower Kirito but allowing her opponent to reach to such state was unacceptable. In fact, had she been more aware of her surroundings― no, she was convinced had she been simply more of a friend to _him_ , none of this would have happened.

 

“Shino, I’m not asking Sinon for help. I need you. The real you. Anything to do with Sinon is a different matter.”

 

Kazuto realized the fear in Shino’s eyes like she had been abandoned in a cruel world without any guidance. Even then, her involuntary shaking grew more violent and a wave of nausea overcame her sensations. Through her own willpower, she suppressed the negative thoughts surfacing and managed to nod.

 

“I’ll text you the details of what you need to do and hopefully it will put Asuna at ease. Other than that, do you know what’s the cause of it?”

 

“I think her time during SAO must have really impacted her.”

 

“Well... That isn’t rare among the victims of SAO and especially since the update at ALO brought back Aincrad, it wouldn’t be surprising, to say the least.”

 

Something about that explanation felt too convenient for Sinon to accept because if that were the case, there would be some kind of visible reaction when they clear floors or when they approach Aincrad. She deduced something else bothered her that even Kirito had no idea of.

 

“I could only imagine what you guys went through.”

 

She said this with both sympathy and envy as their death experience called for severe consequences but also brought forth a beautiful relationship.

 

“I wouldn’t pay it much mind. The ones involved are much stronger than they appear to be in real life.”

 

“Yeah but... there were many who couldn’t adjust in time...”

 

Her grim expression grew darker as she recalled how she barely managed to survive in the brutal society the present offered.

 

“Even so, they had passed without any time becoming a regret. They had spent their time how they wished in SAO and the little time they spent in real life. If Asuna hadn’t saved me in the game, I would have likely ended up sharing the same fate.”

 

Kazuto cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“Anyways, if we are to solve Asuna’s nightly tremors, we would need to find the reason why she’s having them and swiftly eliminate that problem. Are you with me Sinon?”

 

“I understand.”

 

As Kazuto stood up and left, Shino couldn’t help but feel insignificant while looking at his back.

 

‘Despite carrying the heaviest burden of us all, you still manage to stand up straight.’

 

A lonely thought crept up in the back of her mind before following after Kirito.

 

。

。

。

 

「Meet us on Floor 22.」―Was all of Kazuto’s text to Shino.

 

It had only been a few hours since Kazuto dropped her off at her complex and she was surprised to see him move faster than usual. She guessed the process would occur over a few days or at least a week to alleviate Asuna’s concerns though sooner would be better.

 

Shino’s small room has yet to be tidy since participating in the second GGO tournament with Kirito. Throughout the floor were pairs of socks thrown about, a multitude of her school uniform crumpled onto a pile in the corner, and many wires spanning the entire area.

 

She undid her scarf and threw it on top of the drawer beside her bed, unbuttoned her coat and allowed it to fall simply in place, and undressed herself of the school uniform to reveal a petite camisole. She looked inside her drawers for a simple pair of shorts to wear before diving.

 

The AmuSphere rested on top of her bed, waiting for its master to return. The lifeless device appeared to beckon Shino into a world of temptations. You could almost hear the enticing promises of a reality of entertainment but Shino understood the dangers of becoming disillusioned.

 

She moved the AmuSphere to lay down and removed her glasses to allow the AmuSphere on. The image of the shabby ceiling in a pink hue would be the last thing she would see before heading into a virtual reality.

 

。

。

。

 

Sinon woke up from a more comfortable bed than her own and much more elegant. Many features of the room had intricate details that felt fantasy-like. This was the epitome of virtual reality, the ease of creating objects without actually needing the ability to create them in real life. Many irritating details of real life weren’t present in virtual reality and appealed to many people. Things like flying, magic, or sword fighting were all possible due to this virtual reality.

 

ALfheim Online.

 

The successor to Sword Art Online which encouraged players to pursue combat with one another while also offering many cooperation raids in the New Aincrad update. For many former SAO players, this gave them another chance to complete the 100th floor fairly and without the fear of death. Sinon, however, only enjoyed the content when she played with friends and would avoid playing alone.

 

She exited the inn she currently resided in and flew to the town square so that she could use the floor teleporter. There was the option of flying to the 22nd floor but she decided that if Kirito was waiting at the teleporter then flying there would cause unnecessary trouble.

 

Alternatively, she could have done that to spite Kirito for his incessant teasing which she had mulled over for some time before eventually settling for a later revenge.

 

She arrived at the teleporter exit where snow gently cascading down filled the entire square. ALfheim Online allowed for a variety of seasons throughout the various floors to resemble those in real life. Many of the floors, however, acted upon an independent system of seasons so one floor could experience rain while another experienced the stinging rays of the sun.

 

Floor 22 of New Aincrad was currently in the midst of its winter season thus many areas of evergreen are now abundant in pillow-like substance. Unfortunately for Sinon, the cold weather affected her as her emerald shorts and dark vest served little to conserve heat. Additionally, Cait Siths were more prone to temperature changes with the exception of heavily furred avatars so Sinon resembling a cat craved warmth. If she stayed long enough, she would become debuffed with symptoms resembling a cold hence the need to stay warm.

 

She glanced around the area in search of an avatar clad in black but ended up finding nothing of aid. Her hands motioned in mid-air to bring about the player menu. She opened up the friend’s list to check up on Kirito’s whereabouts. To her surprise, he was offline.

 

Why did he call her here if he wasn’t here himself? For now, Sinon decided to find shelter. Luckily for her, she recalled the pathway to Kirito’s house since she had been invited multiple times before.

 

In ALfheim Online, it allowed players, regardless of character race, to fly. As such, her avatar sprouted turquoise wings and slowly began to ascend. The weather had a factor in determining how much stamina you would have to fly but since she kept to a low altitude, she was able to fly to her destination without hassle.

 

The housing system of ALO was also unique compared to other MMOs as they gave a list of options for its owners to select who could enter. Kirito and Asuna agreed on allowing people on their friend’s list to enter without permission, therefore, allowing Sinon to enter with ease.

 

She left a message in Kirito’s inbox to let him know she had used their house and strode towards the fireplace. It automatically ignited at the detection of her presence while she wrapped herself up in a small blanket from her inventory.

 

“Would be nice if I knew how to make hot chocolate...”

 

Sinon grumbled to herself as the cooking skill in ALO was too complicated for her. Truthfully, something basic as hot chocolate would only require a cooking skill of seventeen but as she and many others did, pitifully neglect many crafting skills that enhance the gaming experience.

 

“Ara ara? I can do that for you Sinonon.”

 

A voice was produced from the kitchen which made Sinon turn in shock.

 

“Asuna-san?!”

 

“Hmph! I thought I told you to just say Asuna!” She puffed up her cheeks in defiance.

 

“Ehh― Asuna, I thought you would be with Kirito.”

 

“Yes, I will be after I tuck Yui into bed. Here’s your hot chocolate.”

 

Asuna moved from the kitchen to the living room and handed Sinon a piping hot mug while carrying two plates of sandwiches.

 

“Ah, thank you.”

 

She took hold of the mug and immediately felt the warmth emanating from the handle. There were also delicate, puffed up marshmallows that floated atop the silky. Sip by sip, the warmth transferred into her own body temperature, making the cold vanish instantly. Its taste was also remarkable as a slight hint of peanut butter that slowly made its way into the flavor as you reached the bottom. If it weren’t enough, the whipped cream used felt too rich in texture challenging S-class cooking ingredients in ALO.

 

“Asuna, I didn’t know you were a cook.”

 

“Hehe, well I maxed out my cooking skill in SAO and decided it would be a terrible waste if I didn’t do that for ALO too. My skill isn’t as high but it will be soon!”

 

“If this isn’t even your best, I shudder to think of what food you made in SAO. Are those sandwiches for Yui?”

 

“Yes, in fact― Yui!”

 

From the seemingly vacant room, came a small fairy adorned in a purple dress who flew above the couch before being covered in light and becoming a small child.

 

“Mama, did you need me?”

 

“Ah― Yui, your sandwich is ready so eat it before it gets cold.”

 

“Hn!”

 

Excitedly, Yui took portioned nibbles since the sandwich was slightly larger than her hands were equipped to grip.

 

“Do you do this every day for Yui, Asuna?”

 

“Whenever we can! Yui, Kirito-kun, and I are a family so he’d usually be with us but since he found a place to work at, he would come by later.”

 

“Papa has been busy with making dough!”

 

“Yui! Where did you hear that from?”

 

Yui tilted her head in confusion, “Uncle Klein once said he’d be ‘making dough’ after he finished a dungeon with papa.”

 

“Yui... don’t pick up words from that strange man as he only knows how to be an idiot.”

 

“Listen to Sinonon, Yui. Don’t repeat strange words especially from Klein.”

 

The two females ostracized Klein’s nature being rowdy and ill-tempered.

 

“But I guess I will have to thank Klein for watching over Yui while we’re at school. Agil-san too actually.”

 

Undoubtedly, Yui was capable of resting in Kazuto’s local storage so she wouldn’t need much supervision but Klein insisted on watching over Yui because he needed something to occupy him before heading off to work. Plus, he enjoyed the idea of taking care of a child. Agil also occasionally came to tell stories of his travels to the United States and his previous occupation in the U.K. which thrilled Yui as she hasn’t seen much of the real world. To their own surprise, Yui began calling them Uncle Klein and Agil Grandpa albeit being called a grandpa made Agil concerned over his age.

 

“Oh? Do they really? I would have expected Agil to do so but Klein?”

 

“Hn! It may not look like it but Klein was part of a floor-clearing group back in SAO and he still manages to find the time to spend time with us. I think being the leader of a successful guild made him very responsible.”

 

“Guilds? I didn’t know there were guilds back then.”

 

“It’s similar to ALO’s guild system but there are more customizable options here. That and many guilds formed to simply focus on one objective such as my guild, ‘Knights of the Blood’ whose primary goal was to clear floors as quick as possible.”

 

“How about Kirito?”

 

“Hehe, Kirito was still the stubborn person he is today and refused to join any guild. He did try to join one but I think it would be best if he told you instead of me. Besides, he was forced to join my guild after he was bested in a duel.”

 

“The freak who used a sword to cut down bullets was beaten?”

 

“Yes, but it was only because it was impossible to win! Like Yui, who’s an immortal object, his opponent was also one so he couldn’t be beaten.”

 

“Huh, sounds pretty rough back then. Have you considered joining another guild in ALO?”

 

“Another... guild...”

 

Asuna became strangely quiet in response to Sinon’s question.

 

“Mama...”

 

“Ah― sorry Yui! This isn’t like me.”

 

She fiddled around with her own meal as if considering something critical.

 

“Yui, after you’re done would you allow me and Sinonon some time together?”

 

“Yes Mama, I think Papa would want you to show Shi-chan.”

 

“Shi-chan...?” Sinon couldn’t help but sigh at the nickname she was granted. She guessed it ‘ran in the family’.

 

“If you aren’t busy Sinonon, I would like to show you something.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Yui transformed into a navigation pixie once again before vanishing in a glimmer of pixelated blue cubes.

 

“Now then, please follow me.”

 

The two exited the log cabin and flew from the 22nd floor to the skies of ALfheim. The dusk skies impeded their sight but Asuna appeared to know the path regardless of the changing terrain. Then, a city built underground came into view as its luxurious lights illuminated the bleak horizon.

 

Asuna descended to which Sinon followed after and they both arrived at a comparable sized house. The only noticeable detail was the sign that hung off the side with the insignia of a heart with wings.

 

She wouldn’t dare forget the symbol. It was the « Sleeping Knights » guild marking and their leader, Konno Yuuki, one of the few players to best a master swordsman twice as well as gaining her own master swordsman title. The guild she fought alongside during the 28th-floor boss and especially the guild who impacted Asuna’s life the most. If she recalled correctly, the guild was mostly inactive in clearing floors.

 

“Uh― Asuna?”

 

She solemnly opened the door with a key in hand and entered without words of solace. Sinon traced Asuna’s footsteps and was beckoned to sit on a wooden table decorated with purple table matting. The interior wasn’t anything special due to her lack of creative design but it reeked of staleness as if it hadn’t been changed in a long time.

 

One particular change, however, was the addition of a shrine beneath the stairs which held a picture frame, lit candles, and flowers unique to the game. She didn’t lack the intuition that it was Yuuki’s memorial and Asuna probably came by to pay respect.

 

Asuna headed to the shrine and placed another flower, this time white petals with a blue stem, onto the pile of colorful flowers. She got on her knees and began to pray, whispering inaudible words between her hands.

 

Discomfort surged throughout Sinon’s entire body as she didn’t want to show disrespect but idly sitting while someone prayed felt awkward. She wanted to pay her respect as well because she had personally met Yuuki and regretted not spending any more time than she had but would it intrude with Asuna’s boundaries? Praying without the proper genuine feelings would be akin to ignorance thus Sinon’s hesitation.

 

Asuna finished with her prayer and rejoined Sinon by sitting beside her.

 

“Sorry Sinonon, it has become a habit.”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“As to why I brought you here, it’s because... well...”

 

“Konno Yuuki. She was someone special to you wasn’t she?”

 

“As expected, I’m easy to read...”

 

Ironically, the person whose facial expression rigidly remained as a smile would be the hardest to understand.

 

“Anyways, it wouldn’t be right for me to discuss her circumstances without letting the person know so I apologize for the tedious trip.”

 

Her speech changed to a formal tone which irked Sinon.

 

“Again, I don’t mind. If this is what’s bothering you then I want to fully support you no matter what.”

 

“Thanks, Sinonon... the truth is, I’ve been so afraid since her death. She called me her older sister and I feel like I let her down. I feel so... helpless.”

 

Sinon emphasized with her, she too has been wandering aimlessly since the events of Death Gun.

 

“Is that wrong?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Is it wrong to feel helpless? To feel afraid? Asuna, these feelings show how much you cared for that person. Would your feelings change if she were alive today?”

 

“No... but if she were alive... I would be a better sister.”

 

“I cannot say you wouldn’t but Yuuki would want you to be strong. You’re the wielder of the highly sought out 11-hit combo and she would want you to use it without regret.”

 

Tears materialized at the base of Asuna’s eyes but swiftly dissipated.

 

“You’re right Sinonon...”

 

“Asuna... excuse me for being blunt.”

 

“I think I needed it.” The two giggled at their current situation.

 

“It isn’t my place to say this but I think without you, she would still be desperately fighting to leave a legacy. In my few moments talking with her, she wasn’t afraid of dying.”

 

“She also got to see the world around her― huh? Sinonon, you’re crying.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sinon placed her hands on her cheeks and felt tears trickling down.

 

“If you’re going to cry... I’m going to start...”

 

As if a switch had been turned on, Asuna began to cry as well. She placed her head on Sinon’s shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“I miss her *hic* so much! Why!? Why!? Why...”

 

Sinon sat motionless, only relying on muscle memory to hold onto Asuna. Her tears streamed down consistently without a purpose.

 

‘Why am I crying?’

 

‘Asuna, I’m so sorry.’

 

‘If only...’

 

If only she was stronger. If only she had been more useful. If only she had been more of a friend.

 

“I’m sorry Asuna... Kirito... Kyouji...”

  
The extraordinary scene of two young girls bawling their hearts out while spouting out words of grief would be imprinted in their memories for time to come.


	3. Two Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished something.

The server time had grown to become 19:26 so players logged off to rest in the real world. There were a few who remained, absorbed in completing the few quest tasks, but the bustling towns died down. Times like this were also an opportunity for night shift players to pursue their nocturnal playstyle and occupy spawn points for materials otherwise difficult to obtain during the day.

 

Shino and Asuna were not part of this group as they had logged off relatively soon after giving each other their departure.

 

Her eyes wanted to continue the onslaught of tears but she lacked the energy to force herself. It was a burning memory that held significance towards her own weakness.

 

Asuna’s weakness and her own were the same disguised under the pretense of grief. That much she had concluded from their embrace.

 

The more she tried to recall the memory, the more it made her wince in both awkwardness and sorrow. The notion was admirable, two friends comforting each other but she found it difficult to face Asuna again without welling up in a puddle of tears.

 

“Just how weak am I?”

 

It was a rhetorical question designed to organize her own thinking after becoming so disarrayed.

 

She knew the answer too, and it was one she would not be fond of.

 

If only there was a way to enter ALfheim as her avatar from Gun Gale so ‘she’ wouldn’t be disconnected from her own self.

 

She retained the ability to go back to Gun Gale but she primarily used it as a coping method to relieve the stress she complied from days on end. She no longer used it to play competitively though she participated in occasional mini-tournaments or duels but never something serious as the Bullet of Bullets.

 

As a matter of fact, Shino agreed that this would be wistful thinking. ‘She’ would solve all of her problems by keeping a distance. Cold, calculative, and heartless. This wasn’t Shino, this was Sinon.

 

Just because she stood up against her bullies wouldn’t mean she would immediately inherit the qualities Sinon held. The feeble Shino still existed. Sinon doesn’t.

 

Losing a part of herself made it difficult for Shino to communicate with others. Being earnest like Sinon was, being strong like Sinon, and most of all, being dependable like Sinon. Shino needed these qualities for Asuna’s sake and currently, she failed doing so.

 

Perhaps her thoughts became too depressing that she worked herself to turn on the small television located in the corner if her room.

 

「As for ALO players, the increase of AR games and rewards continue to cause a massive switch in playtime according to a recent survey from《JRPG Today》」

 

「AR games, such as Ordinal Scale, has seen an immense wave of previous VR players switch over due to its incredible safety. It boasts better performance than the AmuSphere!」

 

「Eh? That can’t be! No matter how good augmented reality is, it doesn't offer the same amount of freedom as virtual reality.」

 

「Players who play Ordinal Scale within this week will receive a limited edition equipment which will―」

 

「That’s supposed to be a secret Takane-chan!」

 

「Sorry! Please join us to see for yourself.」

 

「Well now I’m tempted to try it out myself!」

 

The discussion between the two anchor girls began chattering about the benefits and detriments between AR and VR genres. They both are materialistically indifferent but characterized by distinct approaches.

 

Shino has heard of the debate going on in the gaming community about whether AR was the superior choice to VR due to the unforeseen events of Sword Art but she felt it would be pointless to join in. Nevertheless, once she heard of guns being allowed in Ordinal Scale, she planned to at least try it out.

 

Her plans would have to be postponed until Sunday where she didn’t have work.

 

。

。

。

 

Rust gradually built onto the cars left abandoned in this foreign wasteland. Upon inspecting closer, there were hints of holes in them left by thousands of bullets. This apocalyptic environment was the core environment of Gun Gale Online, a highly competitive MMO that continually pushed its players to engage in duels. Among the dusty metal, lay a seductive figure wielding a weapon that surpassed her figure.

 

“...”

 

Virtual reality had gotten realistic enough to mimic your breathing behavior and in a game of survival, it was crucial to be able to minimize the amount of noise you make. In reality, this was a matter of your mental strength. To make less sound, you had to trick your brain not to move. It sounds simple but any sudden thoughts of stretching your arms or taking a deep breath could mean giving your position away.

 

As such, the lonesome girl who lay hidden kept her position for hours. It was to be expected. Any sniper class in GGO trained arduously to remain still for hours, some for days and she was no exception. Camping in one spot granted you the element of surprise. You would be able to take the first shot which meant you had the ability to decide battles instantly by taking out priority targets.

 

“―!”

 

Noticing her target slowly making their way into position, she nudged her cheek onto the cold surface of her beloved gun.

 

Hecate II.

 

Its firepower exceeded most weapons in the game and would garner the terrifying gazes of those who saw her avatar. If it weren’t limited by the amount of ammunition it could carry, it being seven, it would no doubt be the best weapon in the game. However, she didn’t need seven. She needed only one.

 

Slowly, she moved her finger that rested parallel to the trigger into position.

 

“Sierra, in position.”

 

She whispered into the voice chat in the corner of her eye. There were several other people in her group.

 

“This is Hotel, in position.”

 

“November, ready to go.”

 

One by one, the members of her party announced their status. This was a typical player kill group that preyed on targets who amassed a huge bounty.

 

“Kilo, are you ready?”

 

“Uh? Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

Hearing the carefree voice, she couldn’t help but remark his lack of initiative. Though, it would be better to say she expected as much from him.

 

“Right. Sierra, start us off with a bang!”

 

This was her signal to snipe off her given target. The people who traversed the junkyard cautiously were heavily armed. There were four in the corners of the group, each equipped with a unique weapon, flamethrowers, and there were two in the center holding submachine guns. Overall, the quality of their weapons was astoundingly high. Each flamethrower was capable of dealing DoT and augmented with a debuff to prevent healing effects. These weapons were astronomically overshadowed by their actual goal: their cargo.

 

They guarded their haul from farming boss-class enemies which presumably contained legendary materials to craft gear that boasted of unparalleled stat gains. If they reached the city, there wouldn’t be another chance to loot them as they would be safeguarded by a non-lethal weapon rule. They needed to wipe them all out to claim their treasure.

 

Defying the rule set by fellow snipers, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her heartbeat steadily slowed down, her field of vision froze momentarily, and at the last ounce of air flowing out of her lungs, she squeezed the trigger.

 

The gun recoiled into her shoulder with the bullet chamber leaving a trail of smoke before spitting out an empty bullet shell. The resulting wind disheveled her turquoise hair and blew her scarf erratically.

 

*clink*

 

At the sound of the shell hitting the floor, she knew she had missed.

 

。

。

。

 

“Ahh― They’re too good after all.”

 

The androgynous avatar ruffled their hair in irritation, exasperated at their current situation. There was a group of people expressing their disappointment as well but they were mostly exhausted.

 

After Sinon had missed her target, the most dangerous person whose unique ability was its bottomless clip, the group charged in thinking she had perfectly carried out her duty ―they were met with an endless rain of bullets. In midst of the chaos, the flanking group, comprised of Kirito and a couple of short-ranged attackers, met fierce resistance, also expecting the targets to be thinned out. In the end, they didn’t manage to take out any one of them and they even tracked down her location to deliver swift vengeance.

 

Now, they all respawned in the safety of the city. Their targets had the audacity to wait for them to all respawn and lecture them on the basics of player killing. Of course, none of them liked to listen.

 

“Haah... I guess even Hecate makes mistakes. We’ll try again some other time.”

 

The leader of the group dismissed them all before logging out. All of them understood that this hunt was ambitious so they had relatively few expectations for it to succeed but once they discovered the legendary 《Death Sniper Goddess》Sinon would be in their party, they couldn’t help expecting to succeed. But seeing her miss had wiped all of their preconceptions of her, the rumors of never needing a second shot were, by now, just a baseless rumor.

 

Each one followed after their leader until two remained in the desolate square.

 

Neither one spoke up, perhaps acknowledging that saying something carelessly would make her explode in a fit of anger. He knew the risks of bringing up her unusual behavior so instead, he opted to bring up a different topic.

 

“Erm― Yui told me that Asuna’s sleeping better,” He nervously shrugged, “T-Thanks.”

 

He anticipated for her to shout at him, blaming him for the failure of the mission. He was prepared to take the blame. Instead, the blue-haired beauty walked off in the opposite direction without making a sound.

 

He instinctively reached out but stopped himself from going any further. He knew that going after her wouldn’t make any difference improving her mood. It would worsen it, actually. That was just how she was. That much, he understood about her.

 

Rushing through the bustling streets of the grimy city, the heavy sniper she carried swayed back and forth with the angle of her waist. She continued to pass through the curious gazes of onlookers before reaching the edge of the city where a teleporter waited.

 

To prevent players from instantly PK other players once outside the city boundaries, a teleporter transported players to a random location within a certain distance outside the city. If a group is able to cover several thousand kilometers, in theory, it would be possible to spawn camp players though, a team of players would make things complicated so the work was too burdensome to achieve.

 

Once activating the teleporter, her avatar broke into pixelated, blue squares before being reconstructed in a vast, empty desert. She continued her pace towards the horizon, leaving a trail of footprints that the surrounding grains of sand filled little by little.

 

By the time the wind began to pick up speed, she suddenly changed her direction. A sandstorm would eventually form to obstruct her vision but as long as she had her minimap providing her accurate directions, it wouldn’t matter. With the change of weather, there came the risk of being debuffed so she still had to be wary of ambushers.

 

She walked until a small opening in the sand dunes revealed a cave. The cave illuminated with a dull cyan glow but inside were glamorous crystals of varying size that shone excellently. The minerals that grew from above dripped with a mysterious teal liquid that formed a natural pool of water, deep enough to submerge your lower body into.

 

However, she stopped right before the water, allowing her reflection to look back at her.

 

She spun her treasured gun around and aimed downwards.

 

One.

 

She fired into the water.

 

Two.

 

She gnashed her teeth.

 

Three.

 

She strained her eyes.

 

Four.

 

She felt a warm sensation trickle down her face.

 

Five.

 

She struggled to reload with her trembling fingers.

 

Six.

 

She lost weight in her knees and fell forward.

 

Sinon unequipped the muzzle and the stock of her precious gun and held it awkwardly underneath her chin.

 

Seven.

 

。

。

。

 

The AmuSphere reacted violently to her increased heartbeat and precipitation and forced a logout. Shino grasped for air, immediately coughing once a rush of air filled her lungs. Due to the loss of fluids, her throat had gone severely dry. She threw off the AmuSphere onto her bed and rolled over, falling onto the pile of clothes beside her bed.

 

Her body refused to cooperate with her as if it lost its will to support her. Despite that, she forced her arms to drag her body across the hardwood floor. She propped herself up on the kitchen sink and while her hands slipped on the slippery surface, she managed to leverage herself using the faucet knob.

 

She greedily drank the refreshing tap water splashing in every direction before collapsing onto the floor once having her fill. Her slovenly attire, now stained with splotches of water, clung onto her sweaty body, chafing whenever she moved.

 

She rested long enough to regain the ability to move but instead, she chose to lay there and stare at the ceiling. Needless to say, she was deep in thought.

 

‘Sinon missed...’ She recounted the exact moment where she ―no, her other self missed a completely unobstructed shot.

 

‘Sinon missed,’ Her mind repeated the same statement over and over, ‘Sinon... missed...’

 

‘Why did she miss?’ Another thought sprung up in the middle of her hectic thoughts, ‘Why... did she miss?’

 

Ever since the beginning of Gun Gale Online... Ever since she began playing... Ever since she created this avatar... Ever since she made ‘Sinon’, she had the personality traits that Shino lacked.

 

To escape the reality of being weak, ‘Sinon’ was created. To fight against what Shino normally couldn’t overcome, she was created. In essence, Sinon was the embodiment of her desires.

 

But now...

 

Sinon was gone.

 

She could log back in Gun Gale Online and she would respawn back unscathed but mentally, Sinon was no longer part of her. She had died figuratively. Shino tried to adopt the persona she had created to escape the life she hated but no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t remember how to act like her. In her mind, so to speak ―Sinon no longer existed.

 

Losing something important to one’s self would appropriately bring an immense wave of depression or rage but neither came to Shino’s emotional state, just blankness.

 

She stared down the familiar ceiling that saw her off whenever she dove, thinking of nothing and feeling nothing.

 

。

。

。

 

Inside the refined building with its lacquered wooden tables and floor, contained a lovely picturesque moment where two unmatched beauties chattered happily and enjoying several glasses of dessert beside them. Though the store was empty other than their company, their lively conversation created an enjoyable ambiance.

 

“Eh? Asuna, isn’t that a little too mischievous?”

 

“W-What? Mischievous? What could you possibly mean?”

 

The two girls played around, perpetually making up jokes to ridicule each other. They occasionally took a spoonful of their dessert whenever possible, relishing in its delicious syrup and ice cream.

 

“By the way, I heard from Kirito-kun that you two failed a mission.”

 

Shino recalled the memory of Sinon missing which stung her heart. Thinking back on it, she was remorseful for what happened but mostly because she didn’t properly explain to Kazuto whom she dragged into her group as payback for choosing her pajamas.

 

“Asuna, I think I’m going to take a break from GGO.”

 

She bit her lip, afraid of sounding too forceful but her conviction remained steady.

 

“Hn? I thought you enjoyed that game?”

 

Even now, Asuna’s kindness extended towards her in an effort to ensure she thought clearly and not just some whim. While she was correct, there would be no way for her to return the same. For now, she needed to sort out her abilities as Shino and focus on what’s important to her which for her, was Asuna.

 

“Er― Well, I don’t think the game’s getting many updates so...”

 

She stammered through her words, blatantly making it sound like a rushed excuse. Anyone who wouldn’t take notice was either dense or going through the effort to appear dense.

 

“Also, I’m sorry.”

 

The only thing she could think of was to quickly switch topics.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sinonon. I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong.”

 

“N-No, I’m sorry for not noticing your feelings and Yuuki-san’s.”

 

This was her earnest feelings. She regretted not being able to fathom how deep their relationship went. She thought it was just her coveting their intimacy thus her ignorance towards them explaining why she felt guilty. In a way, she disregarded Asuna’s feelings to make herself feel better.

 

“Oh...” Asuna played with her spoon, mixing the colorless ice cream with its contents, “I still miss her but... I have you now! And you were right, the wielder of「Mother’s Rosario」should be strong and undefeated.”

 

“Strong, huh...”

 

It was a word that stabbed at her confidence. She evaluated herself poorly, comparing herself to the heroes that survived the ‘Death Game’. She had none of those qualities and yet she sat across from a famous person among their community. Was she even worthy to be next to her?

 

In an instant, Asuna stood from her seat, bent over forward towards Shino, and placed her hands over Shino’s cheeks.

 

“Ashuna?!”

 

“Don’t make a sad face! I think we’ve cried enough.”

 

Her cheeks were being squeezed but a stifled laugh managed to pass through her tight lips.

 

“Ah! Don’t laugh! You’re getting spit on my hands!”

 

“Sherves you wright!”

 

“Oh! If you’re going to take a break, why don’t you join me in this new game?”

 

“Ghame?”

 

She could probably guess what game Asuna talked about since it started to rise in popularity amongst the people in their school.

 

“It’s an AR game so we’ll have to buy the Augma. Kirito-kun can buy it for all of us.”

 

“Ohkay. Caan you let go oph me now?”

 

“Only if you promise to be happy from now on.”

 

“I prohmish.”

 

Asuna released the strength in her palms and gave Shino back her cheek freedom. To her, Asuna had saved her again. Taking the first step towards her unknown happiness, she asked her a question.

 

“One more thing, Asuna. I like you, please be my friend.”

 

“Hn? Aren’t we already friends, Sinonon? Of course, I’ll be your friend.”

 

It was a step in the right direction despite leaving her with a sense of emptiness. Shino would have to be content with taking the initiative as Sinon would have done in her stead.

 

The pair exchanged a joyful expression, visibly acknowledging the true beginning of their friendship.

 

“Also, if that idiot breaks up with you, I’ll take you for myself.”

 

“I trust Kirito-kun. He would never do that.”

 

Asuna looked appalled at the very thought of her loved one committing to a scene. It appeared to rend her heart just imagining it.

 

“I’m joking! That idiot thinks you are his world. He would never do that.”

 

“Ara? Could it be? Sinonon has feelings for me?”

 

A mischievous smile replaced the jubilant expression she wore. Shino knew this was the same expression she made whenever Kirito ran off. In short, it would become troublesome if she couldn’t somehow defuse the situation.

 

“Weren’t you the one who said, ‘We’re both girls’?”

 

“Hmm.... True. I hear Liz sometimes swings―”

 

Asuna’s casual remark of Shinozaki Rika’s peculiar tastes took Shino by surprise.

 

“Asuna! Liz-san would not approve you saying that.”

 

“She told me herself!” She flailed her arms to emphasize her rowdy behavior, “‘Agh! I’ll never find a man worthy enough! Although if it were Asuna...’ She tried to grope me while Kirito watched!”

 

Her own eyes wandered to Asuna’s chest. To her, who sported a slightly below average chest size, seeing the bountiful size of her friend, filled her with a silent anger. After she realized that she had compared her own assets to Asuna’s which meant she needed to make an accurate observation, she blushed fervently.

 

“S-Surely she’s only kidding.”

 

“Hehe, you’re right. I couldn’t help tease you a bit.”

 

She perked up with another adorable smile though it was cut short by the vibrations of her phone.

 

“It’s that idiot, isn’t it?”

 

“Kirito-kun and I have been planning to stargaze for a while now so I have to go meet up with him.” She swiped her finger across the screen to look at the message, “I’ll see you later, Sinonon! Thank Agil-san for me!”

 

She got up from her seat and hurriedly left the store. Shino moved from her seat to the bar seat also bringing along Asuna’s and her glasses for Agil to clean.

 

“Can I get another?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

He prepared another glass, adding on his special creation, the cubic gelatinous syrups on top and handed it over to the dejected girl.

 

She accepted his generous offer and used her spoon to lift one of the gelatin cubes. She bent her wrist to push the cube down into the ice cream using the tip of the spoon. For a brief moment, the weight of her worries vanished along with the cube. It couldn’t last forever, however. As her feelings resurfaced, she let one complaint pass.

 

“Kirito better know how lucky he is to have Asuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story ends here, so if you are interested in my own personal commentary while writing this, continue to read. If not, I would like to thank you for reading this short series of mine. I hope you enjoyed what I have to offer.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote a total of ~45,000 words (Keep in mind Mary Shelley's Frankenstein is around 72,000) and decided to condense it in order to keep it simple so after thirty drafts, two scrapped ideas, I finally settled on writing 4,000 words each chapter. So yes, it took me two whole years to write a mere ~12,000 words. Editing was a pain because I had to constantly reread the light novels to get a feel for their dialogue.
> 
> Besides that, I had three objectives when I was writing this:  
> 1\. Show the depth of my favorite character  
> 2\. Expand on her relationships and include a romantic one with someone unexpected  
> 3\. Keep it close to the canon material as much as possible
> 
> I hope I accomplished my first objective showing her traumatic experience. You might be yelling at me, "She didn't overcome anything!" Well... yeah, she didn't. That's the point. A human being cannot just overcome something that traumatizes them in a day. It requires you to take that first step. That's what I wanted to show. She took that first step by opening up to Asuna. I envisioned the light novels would follow similarly but they brushed off her trauma as if it were already solved so I resolved myself to shed some light on it as well as her guilt.
> 
> Now when expanding on her relationships with Asuna and Kirito, it became rather tricky. In the light novels, it was described more towards as "gratitude" towards the both of them but when looking closely into her character, it can be argued that she has feelings for Asuna. You also might be yelling at me, "Where's the romance I was promised?!" I hid it behind all the parfaits she ate. (hint hint... symbolism). The ending might also feel lackluster but then again, it's very high in intensity all throughout. I hope it meets your expectations.
> 
> Lastly, the canon material. My style of writing tries to keep things close to the source material (i.e. light novels) and I reference whatever I can get. In this case, I used volumes 5, 6, 7, and 9 to keep checking if my knowledge was correct. Also, thank Google for answering questions regarding the series whenever I couldn't find it myself. BUT, this is a major but, I planned out the story BEFORE Ordinal Scale was announced. MEANING I screwed up on my timeline and several major details. So I had to revamp the entire story just to fit the story. Imagine Patrick saying, "Why don't we take the story and moooove it... over here!?" In the end, I wrote 44,267 words as a manuscript and began the process of either condensing it or removing unnecessary details.
> 
> That's all I have to say about this series so if you have additional questions or comments about the story, feel free to ask. I will reply. Other than that, thank you once again for reading my small rant. I would also like to thank a specific person who inspired me to write. (Heh, you can actually see two years worth of writing indicated by the difference in style in each chapter) I hope you have enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writing this.


End file.
